Mistaken Identity
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “Makoto, you will have your day for love. Although I cannot give it to you fully, we can at least give you a taste, “Michiru said. This contains shoujouai content. Please be advised.


Mistaken Identity

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.

I apologize for any offence because I know how sacred this couple is but I couldn't resist:)

* * *

It had been a dark night to begin with but as the evening progressed the weather did its crying dance. Water and ice pelted the windows, rattling the shutters with a slight groan. The wind howled a sad song and violent lightning made even the stoutest person jump. 

Tidal waves of water made rivers down the cement of the road. Loudly gurgling, the stream made its way into the iron sewers and was lost below in the cavernous maze of the underground. Cars splashed by, going slowly in this unexpected and volatile storm.

It was a hellish night.

Snoozing lamps flickered madly as the darkness snaked forward. It slithered its way into the household and soon the faint hum of electrical failure dipped into darkness. A sigh. The slim shadow of a young woman carefully felt her way about as she went ahead with lighting the ornamental candles. She had told her lover they would be useful but of course she was not believed. A slight smile settled on her lips as the room breathed the sight of light.

However the smile did not last. A window begged for her attention and she slid forward. Aquamarine eyes stared resolutely out, her feelings tied in with the storm in front of her. Emotions swarmed her being as she took in the down pouring rain, pulsing like an electrical current just below the surface. There it was. Anger. Betrayal. And most of all, sadness.

Michiru could feel the cold trickle of the rain in her veins. No matter what form, water was an essential part of her being. Usually it revitalized her but not tonight. The storm brewed heavy thoughts and burdened emotions. True, it was unusual. If she didn't know better she could almost say it was caused by…

A heavy thump on the door rankled her from her thoughts. Michiru crept silently forward, thinking it was either Haruka returning from her late drive or just a piece of debris settling itself beside the door. The door rattled again, this time with more urgency. Michiru side stepped her sudden apprehension and opened the thick oak wood.

Thick brown hair, dripping widely in the slim light, hid the face of her intruder. Michiru went to close the door until deep forest green eyes formed behind the thick mane. Sad, sad eyes stared into Michiru's own. Lightning flashed revealing the shivering form of Kino Makoto.

Michiru hurriedly ushered the girl into the warmth of the house. Water poured from her sullied form, creating lakes at her feet. Salty tears mingled with the droplets upon Makoto's cheeks as Michiru led the wet girl into the dark corridors of her home. Lighting candles on her way, she led the younger girl into her own bedroom.

"Makoto, "she whispered quietly, her hands on the slim girl's shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

Only the faint sound of a muffled sob answered. Makoto's shoulders shook with suppressed tears and despite her wet clothes Michiru pulled her into a tight embrace. That was all it took and Makoto cried torrential tears into Michiru's teal locks. Michiru stroked the thick wet hair in return, wondering all the while why she was here. Soon the tears had quenched and only a cold trembling woman remained. Quickly she lit the remaining candles and the soft light gave the room a surreal look.

"Michiru, I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go, "came a soft forlorn voice from behind.

"Oh Mako-chan, you needn't apologize." The destitute voice saddened Michiru to no end. She walked into her closet and reappeared with one of Haruka's unused nightgowns. It was a light blue and an ill fated birthday present. She gestured for Makoto to change out of her wet cloths, taking the care to turn her back.

Once Makoto had changed, her wet clothing hanging on the back of a chair, it took little coaxing for her to reveal the reason of her late night visit. It seems that a young man took fair advantage of Makoto's lovelorn heart and had broken it. Maybe it was someone who resembled her old sempai? Michiru thought but was horrified at her callousness. The two sat together as Makoto told the secrets of her heart.

"Am I destined to be alone Michiru? Will I never know love?" The question shattered the night. Michiru's own heart quenched at the defeat she heard in her voice. Michiru pulled her close and brought Makoto's head to her shoulder. She ran her fingers in the wavy brown hair.

"I think, "Michiru started, carefully choosing her words. "I think everyone goes through a time where love seems so fleeting that it's impossible to reach. There was a time when I felt the same. Love is so hard to hold onto and when you do it seems like a blessing. Everything takes time Makoto and one day it will be your turn."

"Everything takes time, "Makoto softly repeated. The younger girl didn't sound that convinced but her demeanor changed slightly. They sat for a few moments as the storm's hold lessened on the night. Suddenly Makoto's mouth opened widely and unladylike into a massive yawn. She slapped her hand to her mouth with a yelp and Michiru couldn't help but laugh.

Of course she would be tired, she thought. Cursing her lack of hospitality Michiru offered the big poster bead for Makoto's comfort. The girl slid graciously between the silky sheets and stared sadly out of the window. Michiru went around the room, blowing out the candles until darkness had settled in. She waited until she heard Makoto's rhythmic breathing and sighed quietly.

Stepping carefully to the bathroom she closed the door behind her with a soft thump. The poor girl, she thought. Trying the light switch, she realized the electricity was still out so she lit several scented candles. As water filled her deep tub, she stripped her clothing off, relishing the feeling of the damp air on her naked skin. Her nipples hardened as she took a step towards the tub, the cool air causing friction upon her supple breasts.

Shivering, she lowered herself into the steaming water. Heat slowly trickled into her cold skin and soon a sweat had broken out on her forehead. Her breasts bobbed to the surface and she grasped them softly. Being close to a woman, no matter who, always made Michiru ache for Haruka's touch. She felt terrible when she recalled Makoto's forlorn look but as her hands dipped lower into the bathtub onto her pearly skin she lost touch with the world around her. Fingers played softly in the slight current and she moaned. Michiru hopped that Haruka would be home soon.

* * *

Tires splashed in the receding storm as Haruka drove carefully into the fairly large garage. Cutting the engine with a satisfied sigh, her thoughts went back to her wild drive in the rain. Michiru would never approve but she had needed that release. And what a release it was! Her lust for the road slaked, Haruka licked her lips at the anticipation of another desire that was creeping up her spine. 

She opened the big oak door, careful not to make too much noise and slipped in as soundless as the wind. She slipped off her sneakers and crept into the living room, expecting her lover to be there waiting. She was greeted with only silence and soft candlelight. Haruka looked amused as she went about extinguishing the candles, silently reminding herself to have a talk with Michiru regarding fire safety.

The living room was a bust so she silently stalked up the stairs. The plush carpet felt soft through her socks as she opened the door to her bedroom. Ah, there. A slight shaped was burrowed under the sheets of their bed. So Michiru wanted to play, hm? She slipped her jeans and t-shirt off.

She slid inside the sheets, a soft green indigo she recalled. She had picked out herself and she could remember how proud she was of the choice. Normally she left the womanly stuff to Michiru but that was beside the point. Inching closer, she wrapped her muscular arms around her lover's midriff.

Haruka's hand played delicately on the soft cotton surface. It felt slightly more toned than usual and Haruka made a mental note to ask Michiru if she had been working out later on. The sleeper stirred, her breath coming out in a soft whuff and Haruka continued her journey.

She allowed her hand to find the bottom of the night dress and she slid her fingers along the soft skin. Goosebumps followed her path as she made for Michiru's breasts. They felt more supple and larger than usual but Haruka decided it was just her imagination. She flicked one nipple until stood hard in her palm. She felt some squirming as Michiru turned over in her sleep.

In the darkness Haruka lowered her head and latched onto the nipple with her mouth. A stifled moan escaped from her lover's mouth as allowed her tongue to roll over the stiff appendage with delight. Her hand slipped down and under Michiru's panties, following the coarse hair to her destination.

She allowed her fingers to dip into the gentle unknown and own heart sped up. She let the nipple go with a slight pluck and traveled upwards. She could tell that Michiru was awake and dipped her head down for a passionate kiss.

There was something off, something odd that Haruka couldn't put her finger on. It was almost if Michiru was a different person. The kiss deepened. Her finger had been working slowly in a nice circular motion and Michiru's hips had responded in kind. She allowed her finger to resurface as she traced Michiru's nipple with her own sticky substance.

Haruka ended the kiss with a swirl of her tongue as she traced Michiru's lips with her finger. Smiling devilishly she placed her finger within her own mouth and sucked playfully. She suddenly became rigid as she realized that the taste was not Michiru's. Then who in bloody hell was in her bed? It was then the lights flicked on.

Haruka looked down with mingled horror and confusion at the love ruptured face of Kino Makoto. Her eyes were sparkling with lust but then became round saucers of surprise when she realized who was leaning above her. Makoto blushed furiously and tried to fix her garments. Then the bathroom door opened.

Michiru stood in the doorway looking like an aqua angel in the lamplight. She regarded the two women in a peculiar manor. Haruka leapt from the bed with an exclamation and rushed towards her lover with an apology written all over her face.

"Michiru, I'm so sorry, "she cried out. "I thought she was you…"

Haruka babbled on as Michiru regarded her with a slight twinkle in her eye. She looked passed her blond haired lover at Makoto who was still sitting stunned in the bed. Her hair was disheveled and she still had one breast peaking out from her nightgown. Michiru returned her attention to the apologetic Haruka and couldn't help but laugh at her appearance.

"Haruka love, it's alright, "she sputtered with a slight giggle. "A case of mistaken identity that's all." Both Haruka and Makoto looked relieved at this statement. Makoto stood up with a mumbled excuse and went to leave. Michiru stopped her.

"Makoto, you will have your day for love. Although I cannot give it toyou fully, we can at least give you a taste, "Michiru said, letting her robe fall away and revealing her aroused naked body. She glanced over at Haruka with a smile. "Besides, Haruka knows better than to leave a woman unsatisfied."

With that she led a stunned Makoto over to her bed. They both slid under the covers and Michiru looked back to her beautiful lover. She beckoned her over and Haruka walked slowly as if in a daze over to the two women. Slinking under the covers she embraced the two and a night of mistaken identity became one of loving embraces.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
